


A Temporary Thing

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, Thor cares for his mortal friends, but he will never love them, i think so at least, not as he does Loki, not nearly as foreboding as it sounds promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor seems amused, and Natasha is suddenly reminded of how...old, Thor is. "I care for her greatly. But she will be dead in a handful of years, and I will move on. You cannot truly love a temporary thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading things and got inspired. Very much so a vignette/Drabble. Enjoy.

"I do not love Jane."

They all pull to a stop, looking at Thor, who is calm. The argument over what Steve loves more (Tony or his SHIELD) had been punctuated by Steve telling Tony he loved him like Thor loved Jane. 

Clint frowned. "Did you guys break up?" Thor seems amused, and Natasha is suddenly reminded of how...old, Thor is. "Of course not. I care for her greatly. But she will be dead in a handful of years, and I will move on. You cannot truly love a temporary thing." 

They all seem speechless, and Tony turned towards him. "Do you have someone you love then? Back home on Asgard?" "Of course." 

But he refuses to speak any farther, and it's slowly forgotten. 

Many years later, long since he's laid Jane and his old friends into the ground, Thor sits on the Throne of Asgard, his Queen arguing with a few of the guards while Thor sits calmly, letting his partner do as they wished. 

"Yes, for Laufey's sake, you are more useless than a house of school children against a bilge snipe!" Loki barked, dismissing the whole room of people in exasperation. 

Thor would always find humans and creatures he cared for. But Loki was the only one he would ever truly love.


End file.
